StoryTime
by Lavi Usagi Bookman Bunny Jr
Summary: A boy, A murderer. A parent who doesn't really care. What else can make his day any better. Yaoi involved.
1. Chapter 1

StoryTime

_**This is my first fanfiction. But do please injoy. I do not own any of these characters. Tyki x Allen.**_

__Allen walked at a slow pace at night threw his town. He loved to go for walks at nightfall because he loved the cool crisp night air. The small breeze made it better. He was still on guard. His silver eyes looking from side to side occasionally to make sure he wasnt being fallowed. A red scare covered one of his eyes. There was an upside down pentacle on his forehead and a line that went threw his eyelid to his cheek bone and made a turn down to his chin. there was a parellel line that curved at the bottom of his eye. His silver hair laid flat and blew sometimes when a small gust of wind hit the young boy. Allen was about 16. In a few months he would be 17. He sighed in relief everytime he saw no one. But there was someone. The person stalked Allen like he was prey and made so much caution that he didn't make a sound. Allen was terrified and frantic anymore at going out alone at night because of all the deaths that had been occuring and he hoped he wouldn't be the next. He reached his apartment and sighed happily. He opened his door cautiously looking around for a certain person. Cross Marian was his adoptive father who could care to hell about him. He smiled when he saw no sign of him. He came in and put his coat on the couch. He slipped his shoes off. He walked over to the door and locked it. He walked to the kitchenet next and flipped on the light and began to cook. He smiled at his large amount of food he got to eat that night because his foster father wasnt there. Allen took his food to the couch and sat down turning on the small tv they had. He laughed some and whistled. "Timcanpy you going to come eat with me boy!" he asked happily. A golden retriever middle aged dog ran into the living room. A small brown cross was made from a brown piece of fur. He barked happily when he saw Allen and seemed to smile jumping on the couch. Allen laughed to himself. "You're such a silly dog you know that." he said petting Timcanpy. Allen ate his inhuman amount of food while watching a new show he had recently gotten into called Bleach. He loved to watch the fight scenes and think it was pretty epic. Timcanpy started to growl. He never did that and Allen looked over to his dog curiously. Timcanpy whinned and looked up at Allen with a cute dog face and laid his head on his humans lap. Allen shook his head and passed it off for nothig till he heard something outside and his dog sat up immediatly. Allen grabbed a small pistol and turned off the lights and tv standing by the door. He held the gun to his face and got ready to shoot. There was some stepping sounds of boots on the stone steps on the front porch. Allen pointed the gun to the door. Timcanpy growled protectively and they both sat there watching the door intensly. As the noise stopped they both looked at each other and seemed to let out a sigh of satisfaction until they saw the door handle start to move. Allen pointed the gun again and Timcanpy got ready to jump onto whoever it was. The door slowly started to open and Cross walked in. Allen and Timcanpy both looked at each other with what seemed to be a grin of approval knowing it wasnt anything that would harm them as in kill...or so they hoped Cross wouldn't get that violent. Cross looked at the gun as Allen lowered it. He sighed. "Paranoid much boy. It's only a killer and he will not come to this house." he walked off to his room coming back out and walking to the door. Cross left the house again to go back to his whore for the night. Allen sighed in relief and sat back down turning the tv back on. Timcanpy followed and layed his head on Allen's lap again.  
-

Allen woke up the next morning and the tv was in static. He didn't even realise he passed out. He squented at the rays of sun coming in threw the curtains and he covered his eyes with his arm. Today was Saturday so there was no school. He groaned and reached over for the clock that sat beside the couch. It was only 8:00 in the morning and he grumbled to himself for being up so early on a saturday. He stretched cracking his back and smiled. "Timcanpy morning. Wanna go for a walk." he asked in a cheery voice. Timcanpy sat his head up in as if saying 'hell with you getting up this early' and nodded before jumping off the couch. Allen laughed to himself at what the dog had managed to accomplish. He smiled and opened the door. The dog never needed a leash for Timcanpy stayed beside Allen even if there was a cat or squeral. Allen started to walk down the steps pulling on his boots as he saw a familiar car pull in next to the sidewalk. The black tinted window of the black Mustang and there was Kanda, a raven haired 18 year old male who always seemed grumpy, Lavi, a red head male who was also 18 and always so happy, and Lenalee, a greenish blackish haired girl who was 17 and always smiling at him. Allen waved at them. They were always driving around with each other and having fun. Kanda did his usual 'che sound before waving too, but not as happily as Lenalee and Lavi. Sometimes Allen wondered why Kanda was so down but he never said anything. "Good morning to you too BaKanda." Allen teased and walked over. Timcanpy sat down next to Allen and Lenalee giggled. "Morning Allen." She said and Lavi nodded. "Mornin'." he repeated and Kanda nodded. "Whatever Moyashi." he said with a grin. Allen frowned and looked at him. "It's ALLEN A-L-L-E-N! ALLEN!" he said in an argumentive tone with Kanda. Kanda only grinned and looked away towards Lavi. Sometimes Allen wondered about the two and smiled. Lavi rolled his eyes to look to the side and smirked. Kanda only shook his head. Lenalee smiled and poked both of them. "So Allen wanna come with us today...or do you have work again." she asked hoping Allen could come with them. Allen shook his head. "Nope I have work, sorry guys maybe after my shift." he said with a trademark smile. Lavi frowned and pouted. "Oh come on we all know you don't have to go today so let's get on ahead and go." He said gesturing to the backseat with Lenalee. Allen sighed. "You guys are to smart for your own good." he said and frowned. "At least let me walk Tim first." Lavi groaned as if he were in pain and we all laughed, even Kanda. We all froze when he laughed. Lavi held his hands up and backed some more to the door. "It's the apocolypse Yuu-Chan is laughing!" he joked and laughed nervously. Me and Lenalee chuckled some when Kanda sighed. "Don't call me that Baka!" he gave Lavi a deadly glare before looking back out his window to Allen. Allen jumped some when he smiled and waved his hand to come closer. Allen did come closer only to find that the other had a small knife to his hair. "Make sure you hurry cause' im getting bored waiting." he said and then took the knife away. Allen mimiked him and then nodded before waving and they drove off to go and drive around while they waited for Allen to walk Timcanpy.


	2. Chapter 2

StoryTime

Chapter 2

_**Okay thanks to whoever is reading this and is still reading it. I appreciat your time for reading. Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**_

Allen walked Timcanpy down the street and to the town squere where the park was. The two always went there to play fetch and run around with each other. When Allen and Tim walked up to the sidewalk opposite from the park, they saw people crowding all over. There was people in the streets. Most of them looked over at the park in horror before looking down and covered their face. Timcanpy tilted his head and nuzzled a little girl who was crying and standing by Allen. Her father came over to her and he hugged her tightly. "But I WAnt MAMAaa!" she cried into her father's chest and he tried to calm her down. The father picked his little girl up and walked off quickly. Allen looked down at Timcanpy and Tim gave a small I don't know look. Allen sighed and he walked over to the piles of people. Because he was so small he was able to slip threw the crowd of people. He crawled and menuvered threw the many people as he reached the sidewalk. Timcanpy followed moving in between people's legs wagging his little tail. Allen finally got threw to the front and he quickly looked down. Timcanpy whinned and covered his face with his paws. Allen forced his eyes to look up at the body parts that strung over the limbs of the trees, and the body organs that lay scattered under it. He quickly looked back down. He saw it was a female according to the clothes that were conected to the body parts and the head was no where to be seen. The police had a tape line from going any further into the park. Allen saw Kanda was inside the line with Lavi and they looked like they were in serious thought and wore gloves. They were writting in small pads of paper. Allen looked at the two and frowned. They even had badges on. Apparently they were cops of some sort. Lenalee ran over and glomped onto Allen her arms around his neck. The said girl was sobbing into his chest. "She was our teacher Allen. Why her?!" she cried harder and Allen slowly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting sort of way. 'She must be that little girls mother as well' he thought. Lenalee looked up to Allen her face covered in tears. "It's the murderer again. Kanda and Lavi found a pattern and they told me to stay low and keep someone with me. The killer's after female's Allen. One's that go to our shcool." She sobbed out and burried her face back into his chest. Allen looked down in shock. Lavi and Kanda came over and they looked very serious about this ideal. Then again what secret cop wouldn't be. Kanda's face was more angrier than when Lavi annoyed him. More so worse he looked annoyed to hell. Lavi looked down at Lenalee and rubbed her back smiling and saying soft things to her to comfort her. Lenalee let go of Allen to cling to Lavi. Lavi shushed her and rocked her some. Kanda frowned and looked over at Allen, who was in shock at the whole event. This was the first murder scene that he had seen from the murderer. Allen looked over to Kanda and frowned. Timcanpy ran his head under Allen's hand and woofed silently as to calm Allen down. Allen looked down and smiled at his loyal dog. "Well I guess we won't be hanging around for a while...So where is Lenalee going to be staying, her parents are gone and..." Allen started but was stopped by Kanda's hand. "She will stay with me and Lavi of course you idiot. Now get off these streets and into you're house now." he ordered and pointed to Allen's house direction. Allen nodded but frowned. "And how are you going to defend Lenalee if he co...Never mind." he said remembering Kanda had a sword named Mugen that was quit sharp. Allen nodded as Kanda did his usual 'che sound before going back to the scene. Lavi was still holding the sobing Lenalee. Allen looked down to his feet and started to walk back to his house because he didn't want to disobey Kanda at a time like this. For some reason Allen sighed in some relief as he reached a few streets from his house. He looked up to see a little girl holding a lollipop walking around swining around a pair of keys. Allen and Timcanpy had a twin moment as they tilted their heads. The young girl had spikey dark blue hair and wore a small skirt with a dress shirt and a bow. She had on dress shoes and a pair of long stripped socks. She stopped and looked over at him grinning. Allen looked at her and smiled one of his trademark smiles and waved some. The girl skipped across the street not even checking for any vehicles. 'She's got guts to do that.' Allen thought and the girl stopped infront of him and looked him up and down. She smiled more and nodded. "A young one with white hair and a scar on their eye. One that walks around with a dog." Allen remembered their teacher and the other victims all had white hair and had some scar near their eye. She suddenly kicked Allen roughly in the stomach and he fell backwards. He tried to catch his breath fromt he sudden suprise and looked up at the girl holding his stomach. Timcanpy growled and barked at her rapidly. She gave a heavy sigh and petted under his chin and Tim fell to the ground asleep. Allen thought 'shit'. She laughed. "The name's Road although I'm sure you won't need to remember but do if you survive my Uncle.' Road said and then picked up a large stick. Allen tried to move but he couldn't. His abdomen hurt so much from the kick she gave. Road gave a large grin and an evil laugh before hitting Allen in the back of the head with the heavy stick. Allen yelped some at the sudden pain and fell back down. He finally managed to sit up and bam! He gasped and reached to grab the back of his head. Allen was only stopped when she grabbed both his wrists and tied his arms behind his back. Allen could feel the blood trickle down his face some and on the back of his head dripping down onto his whit shirt collar. He looked up dazzed at Road who was only laughing more. Allen felt his head drop completley before he blacked out.

_**Yep cliff hanger. My first try at it.**_  
_**Allen: So Road's the killer...?**_  
_**Maybe we won't know till the next chapter Allen.**_  
_**Lavi: That was a cruel scence**_  
_**Kanda: 'Che.**_  
_**Aww lighten up Yuu**_

_**Kanda: Don't call me that!**_  
_**Alright Alright you win. Anyhow please review or comment...**_

_**Allen: Ideas are accepted yes!**_

_**Of course ideas are needed and any are accepted. *smiles***_  
_**Kanda: You smiling...now that's creepy.**_

_**Shut up! **_


	3. Chapter 3

StoryTime

Chapter 3

_**Okay thanks to whoever is reading this and is still reading it. I appreciat your time for reading. Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**_

Allen woke up and blinked a few times sleepily. He moved his head and saw fuzziness so stopped moving. He tried to move his arms but the were tied to something. After a few minutes he woke up completly and looked around in shock. It was a room. 'How'd I get here?" He asked outloud and heard a dog wimper. He whipped his head in the direction and saw Timcanpy chained to a wall. He was on a nice fluffy dog bed though. Allen finally decided to look at himself. He was rope tied to a bed post. He was on a king sized bed That was filled with red sheets and blankets. He looked down at himself. He had only on a over sized white dress shirt, that was not his, and a pair of boxers, that were not his either. He moved his feet and legs so they crossed. He looked around the room again. There was a dresser with a lamp on it. The ceiling had a fan on it and there was a large rectangular window off to the side wall. It was a nice room he had to admit but he didn't know where he was. He would've loved to look more but there was a knock at the door.

"Master Walker...?" A female voice sang threw the door. Allen looked over at the door and frowned.

"Whos there?" He asked cautiously. "And why call me Master Walker?" he asked a second question. The lady stepped in. She wore a maid's dress so she obviously was a maid. She looked over at Allen and walked over slowly. She covered the boy up and untied the ropes.

"My Master apologizes for the retraints." She curtsied. Allen looked more confused. The women seemed to understand and smiled. She put a box she had carried in on the bed. "Master whishes for you to join him for dinner in an hour. I will be outside and await for you. He says to go take a nice bath and get dressed."

"Thanks..." Allen said and opened up the box. there was a high priced silk suit contained in it. Allen's eyes went wide and the maid stepped out. Allen got up and rushed over to Timcanpy. He untied him from the wall and saw he was still asleep. Allen walked over to the window. There was snow settled on the ground. He rushed over to the clock. It was 7:30 at night. He must've been asleep for a while. He walked over to the bathroom being careful. He started himself a bath. He hummed and swished his hand in it to create more bubbles. He undressed and got in it. After he got done with his half hour bath he went out into the room part and over to the box. He sighed and took off his robe and started to dress. The suit felt so good on his skin. He smiled and noticed 'ten till the time he was supposed to meet this 'Master' person. He walked out of the room and over to the maid. She curtsied.

"You ready Master Walker?" She asked gracefully and Allen nodded and she took his arm in hers. She walked him to the dinning hall with graceful steps Allen copied easily. She seated him at one end of the fancy golden trimmed wood table. He felt the surface and it was smooth. he leaned back in the fancy red king like chair. He looked around the room. Windows surrounded on the walls and covered by Red curtains. They were drawn open allowing the moon and stars to be seen above some moutain tops. The snow that was outside only made the scene more admirable. Allen didn't even relized when someone sat across from him he was too busy examining his surroundings.

"Good evening." the man across from him said with a smooth tone of voice. Allen jumped at the sudden sound and looked at the man. He had somewhat gray skin, he must've not gone out much, and dark purple hair that was tied back. He wore a formal suit as well but not as designed as Allen's was. That suit was just made of regular cloth. The man smiled. "Welcome to the estate Allen Walker.

Allen sat there in shock. How the man knew his name he did not know. He shook his head and glared at the man across from him. "Why am i here!" he stood up and growled practically in anger at the man. The man only looked up at the boy and smiled. "And two, who the hell are you, three where the hell am I!" he growled again. The man only seemed to smile at the said boy's responses. The man waved over the people holding the food.

"Please sit Mr. Walker, and enjoy the food." he said smiling and started to eat his own food. Allen only seemed to get more impatient but sat down and started to eat. He was pretty hungry. The man watched him eat. "My name is Tyki Mikk, and you are at the Noah estate, we are the richest family possibly on the map." he said rather not proudly like Allen thought he would've been about it. Allen arched a brow at him. Tyki smiled. "I hope you're room is to you're liking."

Allen looked at him anger filling his gray eyes. "I am not staying here I have to get home." He declared and Tyki only laughed. Allen blinked in suprise at how the man only laughed. "What's so funny!" Allen demanded and the man only laughed harder.

"Oh I know that I wasn't planning on keeping you, my little neice you see, she found you and she said that you needed help. The restraints were not part of my plan though, David and Jasdero like to do those things." he said in a rather distasteful tone. Then he smiled at him. "But do come and join this household whenever you wish, if you need anything just call me and I will help you with any needs boy, money or whatever." he said with a smile. Allen looked at him confused.

"Why would I do that." He arched a brow at the older male and he smiled.

"That will be mentioned at another meeting. Just to say, tell you're detective friends that their little murderer was taken care of." he grinned at Allen. It made Allen's skin crawl and he looked at the other in shock.

"How did y..." he started but Tyki shushed him. He waved over a maid and handed her a piece of paper. Allen started to feel funny about this and watched them.

"Now then go and get you're dog, I am sending you home with my number." The maid walked over and handed Allen the number, and a new touch screen cell phone. Allen's eyes went wide.

"A-alright I guess..." he took the objects carefully and Tyki smiled happily.

"Good now I am sorry about you're other clothes they were bloody as hell, so I took them back to you're house cleaned and fresh. I have a new shirt and some pants for you to wear when you go back to you're room, then Sebastian will drive you home." he gestured over to a red headed butler. He smiled at Allen and Allen nodded. He rushed out of the room.

"What..." he asked to himself and got ready to leave. Sebastian picked up Timcanpy and carried him to the 'limo'. Allen looked at it in shock and Sebastian smiled. "Would you prefer another ride.' Allen nodded and they went to a smaller car. They pulled away from the mansion and Allen saw the girl that knocked him out on the roof and frowned. She waved to them. Allen waved back out of habit.

_**Sorry a day late with this chapter, for some reasons the words wouldn't come together. Apologies.**_

_**Tyki: Now you enter me lovely *grins***_

_**Allen: Oh no, shits going to happen now.**_

_**Haha funny Allen, anyhow please review and ideas are accepted for this story -smiles-**_

_**Allen and Tyki: Kanda was right you are creepy when you smile**_

_**No it's not! xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

StoryTime

Chapter 4

_**Sorry I havn't uploaded in a few days. Well here's chapter four, enjoy.**_

Sebastian pulled into the driveway of the small house Allen lived at with the man that took him in after his fathers death, Cross Marian. People in the town called him General Marian for some reasons he never told little Allen. Sebastian got out of his seat to open the door for the white haired boy and he climbed out of it slowly. Timcanpy followed after Allen and rubbed against Sebastian's leg before following Allen up to the porch.

Allen turned back to give Sebastian a warm smile and waved to him. "Thanks Mr. Sebastian, bye." he said and Sebastian responded with a nod before driving out of the driveway. Allen slowly opened the door and him and Timcanpy slowly looked from side to side looking for Marian. There was sign of him, and it was on the table, wine bottles. Allen sighed and stepped in slowly. Timcanpy pranced in and jumped onto the couch his tail wagging and sitting next to the said man.

"Where have you been?" the long redheaded man Cross said, well demanded actually. Allen shut the door and stood up straight.

"I was at a house, someone found me and decided to help me..." He was stopped by the man getting up and walking over. Allen held his hands up in innocence and backed up as the man neared. The said man soon had Allen backed into a corner. "M-m-master..." he tried to backup further but found he couldn't and started to get scared.

The man soon was face to face with the kid and he had one arm above the boys head. "Oh..who's house. What did you do there?" He asked not a hint of care or worry in his voice.

"No reason's I told you they found me and nursed me or whatever they call it." he said in a panic trying to convince the uncovincible of his motives. Cross reached into the boy's coat pocket with his other arm and pulled out a phone and the number.

"Don't mind if I do." He said and put it in his pocket. He pushed himself off the wall and walked back over to his couch. Allen looked furious. He would find a way to get back that phone one way or another. But before he could do anything Cross took it and dialed the number on the piece of paper.

'I'm in sooo much trouble...' he thought. Cross put the phone to his ear moving some of his thick red hair out from the way. The said man puffed out a breath of smoke from the cigarette that he had. Allen heard the phone click knowing someone answered.

"Hello! What is it you need boy?" The voice from the other line cooed happily and with a very seductive tone of voice. Cross raised an eyebrow.

He glared over at Allen who had an even more fretted look. "Who are you and why did you give Allen this number and phone?" He asked and his voice had no hint of being nice to the man.

The man on the other line only laughed darkly but in another seductive form of tone. "You must be the boy's old man, my name is Tyki Mikk, part of the Noah family line." He said in a smooth voice and was all but angry, but very very calm with his words. Cross's eyes widened just slightly and Allen had to look away and cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Seeing Cross gawk like that was halarious to him.

"What is someone so rich wanting with a dis obedient kid like Allen?" He asked all but calm. The man stuttered with his words and couldn't believe who he was talking to.

"Oh that is something that I keep a secret sir." Tyki laughed and then you could hear his smirk. "The boy was given this number because I want 'him' to call me not you now good day sir." Tyki said with a sort of menace in his voice before hanging up.

Cross looked up at Allen with cruelty showing in his eyes. "Why the hell are you friends with one of the Noah family members, you know how rich they are?" He asked and then rubbed his forehead. He threw the phone to the side and got up. He grabbed his coat. "This house best be spott less when I get back." He demanded and walked out.

Allen let out a sigh of relief and flopped onto the couch. As soon as he did there was a knock at the door and Allen groaned getting up. He walked over to the door slowly and opened it. He looked up to see a very pissed looking Kanda and as usual a smiling Lavi. "Is something wrong...?" Allen asked and they both nodded.

"Lenalee is horrified and we can't get her to come out of her room, she's scared for you and for us." Lavi said with a cool tone that only he could pull off during all this. Kanda only gave a 'che sound and crossed his arms over his chest. He was carrying his family sword Mugen so things had to be going down fast.

"Oh, I'll come help." He said and grabbed his coat. Before he left he gave Timcanpy some food and unlocked the dog doors. "Be a good boy." He said before walking out and shut the door behind him. Lavi got into his fancy car and so did Kanda. I crawled into the back seat and we drove to the fancy part of the house districts. Lavi pulled into Lenalee's small driveway like a pro.

"Where here." Lavi chimed and climbed out of his side of the car. Kanda followed and so did Allen. The three walked up to the door and Lavi took in a deep breath before knocking. The door swung open and a man wearing a white science coat and had purple black hair stepped out with a saftey helmet. He had a gun and glared at the three threw his small rimmed glasses.

"K-Komui were here to see if Lenalee is okay..." Lavi started and then Komui put down his weapons.

"Of course...just dont try to pull anything on my sweet sister." He said giving them one last glare before letting them in.

_**Well this chapter is short in my view.**_

_**Kanda: At least I was in it this time.**_

_**Lavi: Oh be nice**_

_**Allen: Took her a while to write this one.**_

_**Thanks Allen. -sighs- oh well reviews on anything I need to do better and any ideas please ideas!**_

_**Tyki: She'll need them -laughs-**_

_**No I just wanna know what the audience wants Mikk.**_


	5. Chapter 5

StoryTime

Chapter 5

_**Sorry For not posting this sooner. I got sick DX not the funnest thing ever if you can relate hehe. Well enjoy this chapter it will be a little longer since its been a while so it is fair hehe. Disclaimer: i own no characters...well except a couple OC...XD**_

The three walked into the large house. It was gorgeous and in an old Victorian sort of style. A chandeleir hung from the ceiling at the entrance. The white tiled floor was gorgeous enough but complemented with white bondings that stretched on the walls. There was a large two way stair case in the middle that led to another floor. In the middle of the stairs was a large double door that stood open and led to the living room for guests. Off to the sides of the stairs was Komui's paper room and his scientest room no one dared to go into out of fear.

Lavi and Kanda walked in. Allen had never been to her house before so he was in shock at how a house could look so beautiful. He followed the other two and was looking left and right. He noticed that the stairs were white as well with golden railings. When they finally got Allen to get to the top of them he saw to hallways that had more stairs that swirled into their halls. "How big is this house really?!" Allen said amazed and followed Kanda and Lavi.

"Yes it's pretty big Allen-Kun. Just wait till you see Lena-Lady's room!" Lavi said laughing under his breath. He smiled at him from behind. Allen's eyes widened.

"Do i want to see it now." he retorted at him and Kanda shook his head.

"'Che, chill out Allen. You'll live alright." he said with a usuall hint of menice that could strike fear to anyone except Lavi him and Lenalee. They finally reached a large door covered with golden vines. Lavi smiled and walked up to it slowly. He knocked on it lightly.

"Lenalee we brought Allen for you!" he said bending over to the keyhole. Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen looked shocked they didn't tell him she specifiaclly wanted him, just that they needed him to help her. The doorknob moved and Lenalee opened it slowly.

Her dark green hair was curled into two pigtails. Allen never saw her wear her hair so fancy before. She opened the door fully to reveal she was wearing a very fancy gothic type of dress. It was white with a small golden sash. The dress had no sleeves and ended under her arm in lacy form. She had on gloves and the dress split at her left side.

"Oh you two actually was able to get him thank you." she said happily and hugged Allen tightly. She pulled him in with Kanda and Lavi following close behind. Her room was huge. There was a bed that could fit all four of them on it. The ceiling was high up and ended in a point not like most rooms that ended with a flat surface. Allen looked around for the light source and found a large peaked window that was opened and allowed the cool air in. There was a balcany that as well had golden railings.

Kanda sat down on the bed crossing his arms over his chest and threw one leg over the other. Lavi leaned against the bedding and crossed his arms. Lenalee as well sat on her bed. They all had very serious looks at Allen.

"What's going on?!" Allen demanded to know why they all were looking at him." Kanda looked down.

"We found that the man or women who has been murdering...these people all had a scar somewhere and had some form of white in their hair. They are targeting someone with a scar and white hair Allen. So therefore you are now under our survaliance until we can find out who is behind this." He said bluntly and Lavi nodded.

"To add to it we just found a new body and it was a man so this person is not only targeting women." he said. Allen looked at the two in shock. He looked at Lenalee then back at the other two.

"So now you think I will be a target." he said and his eyes widened. "I need to go home and get Tim I don't want him to get hurt." he said quickly and turned for the door. Lenalee frowned when Kanda and Lavi threw him away from the door and pinned him down to the ground. Kanda put a pair of handcuffs to Allen's wrists. Allen struggled fiercly and Lavi grabbed ahold of his legs. Kanda nudged his head as in to tell Lenalee to move

She moved and the put Allen in the middle of the bed. They took a rope and tied the middle of the handcuffs and tied it to the bed post. Allen was terrified. Lavi kissed his forehead lightly to try and calm him down. Kanda was obviously having jealousy problems when the ropes tightened some.

"Sorry to do this bud but we cant have you running off like that. The man/women can strike any minute we are not watching you. Lenalee gave us permission to use her room to captivate you...well hold you." Lavi said with easiness in his eyes.

Allen turned his head away from them and had his hair hiding his eyes. "Fine..." was the only words he said. He was terrified. They could just tell him they weren't going to let him go. Kanda suddenly put his hand into one of Allen's pockets and took out the keys and phone he had. He set them on the table. Lavi walked over and closed the window leaving the room slightly dark. He locked it and turned back to the bed. Kanda turned on a small lamp and Lenalee couldn't watch anymore. She rushed out of the room.

Kanda sat back on the bed and made Allen look at him. "Why would someone be searching for you." he asked venomn in his voice. Lavi frowned and pulled Kanda away.

"Let me talk to him you're to violent" he said bluntly and turned back to Allen. "Sorry bud we really are but if this wasn't our job you would be thrown in a cell and interegated." he smiled softly and hugged the other. The rope was long enough so he could move around somewhat.

"It's fine Lavi...you're only doing you're job." he said and looked at him. His grey eyes weren't filled with as much fear as it was and Lavi let out a sigh. He let go of Allen and repeated the question Kanda asked. Allen shook his head.

"Well that's not good...we need some reason for him hunting you down...maybe money or something..." he asked his self. Kanda was looking at the phone.

"Who is this number belong to." he demanded bluntly. Allen shrugged.

"A guy gave me the phone." Allen answered. Kanda didn't care and he pressed the call button.

The line picked up immeadiatly. "Hello Mr. Walker." a voice sounded threw the other end of it. Kanda glared at the phone then to Allen.

"What conection do you have to Allen." Kanda demanded and the other line let out a sigh.

"Oh. May I ask who this is. You do not sound like his guardian Mr. Cross." he said. His voice was elegant and patient but Kanda obviously wasn't.

"I am not giving my name to you. Now what is you're conneciton to Allen..." he was cut short. He heard a girl hollar from the other end of the phone.

"His name is Yuu Kanda uncal." she called out to him.

"Thank you Road. So you're name is Yuu then. Alright. I am the Noah Tyki Mikk. Part of the ..." He was also cut short.

"I dont care if you're a Noah or not what is you're damn connection to Walker." he demanded loosing his patience for sure and yelled at the phone.

"Wow such a temper tsc tsc. Now don't yell to much you'll blow you're head off." Tyki laughed lightly at the other end before saying something that neither Allen nor Lavi could hear but Kanda did and it made him want to throw the phone. Tyki was the one to hang up.

"Allen you have some serious questions to answer." he turned and had a dark aura around him. Allen jumped slightly at that and Lavi even got a little terrified. Neither of them saw this side of him. Allen dreaded now for his life.

_**Okay I am going to continue listening to Nightcore and write it seems to help me type much more fluently. -giggles-**_

_**Kanda: He called me a Bakanda at the end -fuming with anger-**_

_**Lavi: -laughs- Oh come Yuu-Chan be nice.**_

_**Kanda: Shut up!**_

_**Allen: I am so confused...**_

_**I know I know but that's because you're meant to be.**_

_**Allen: -whines- Whatever. Fine.**_

_**Tyki: Oh Bakanda one last thing...oh no wait it's nothing just wanted to say something like...Bakanda!**_

_**That was funny Tyki. Anyhow review comment whatever you guys do. Thanks for reading and sorry again for the late post hehe. **_


	6. Chapter 6

StoryTime

Chapter 6

_**XD this chapter took a while to type up because my thumb and finger are wrapped up. Dont ask but I managed to break my thumb nail and cut open my middle finger on the opposite hand. It also stormed tonight so yeah DX sorry!**_

Allen sat there and returened the glare back at Kanda. Kanda only rolled his eyes. "I won't be very nice if you keep driving my patience Moayshi." he said and with menace more than any other emotion.

"Chill down Yuu-Chan. Give the kid time to think up what he's going to say." Lavi said in Allen's deffense.

Allen looked down at his hands. "I don't honestly know why I might be a target. That man said he found me injured on the street and took me in." he said lowly. Kanda shook his head.

"Well you don't get out of those restraints till you start talking Moyashi." He stated getting up. Lavi frowned at him. Allen looked shocked.

"But I have talked now let me go! I don't know anything!" he yelled at Kanda and Lavi looked between the two.

"He's our friend Yuu...we can't do this to him." he said. Kanda glared down at Lavi.

"He's you're friend I never said he was mine." he retorted and took the key for the handcuffs walking out the door. Lavi frowned even more.

"Sorry little bud. I'll try and get those keys from him tonight...just hang tight.." he said and got up also leaving the room. He made sure he locked the window with its little latch thing. ( **I don't know what it's called but its a hook on one end and a loop that the hook goes into on the other end.) **"Sleep well bud." Lavi said shutting the door behind him.

Allen sat there for a bit before trying to get his small hands out of the cuffs to no avail. He gave up and laid down the best he could with his hands behind his back. He didn't notice that he had started to cry.

Allen soon gave in to sleep.

(**A couple hours later at Midnight)**

There was something hitting the window and it woke Allen up for sure. He couldn't get up to see what it was and he got somewhat scared in words. He sat up and blinked his eyes to stay awake. He stared at the window intensly and wondered what was happening.

He started to hear a voice giving off several curse words after an ouch. He looked at the window confused. Whoever it was wasn't very smart to hurt him/herself. He soon saw a smooth knife go threw the small crack of the window. It had to be a pretty thin knife. The knife traveled up until it took the hook out of the loop and slid out. Allen started to get scared again. He laid down pretending to be asleep once again.

The window was pushed open and a figure dressed in a black long coat and formal black slacks with a black top hat and a cane stepped in. He tipped his hat. "Walker?" he asked and walked over to light a candle. Once the man did he closed the window.

He turned back around to him and shook his head. "Tsc tsc what a mess you're in boy." he said walking over. Allen smiled slightly at the face he had met before. The Noah Tyki Mikk. One of the family of Noah the richest people possibly alive that day. The only thing he didn't understand why the skin was so...dark and gray looking. Tyki took a seat by Allen.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked looking at the man questionably.

Tyki smiled and pointed to the phone. "Simple you did not answer when I tried calling you so I tracked the phone to here." he said smiling. "My dear Niece set that system up for me and thank god she did. You look very unconfortable." He got up and crawled to the head board.

"Hey...if they find me gone you're going to get in trouble." Allen whispered at him. Tyki only shook his head.

"I will not get into any sort of trouble boy. I am a Noah after all." He said with a grin and undid the ropes. "now you might feel a slight pinch coming from you're wrists. Squeeze you're hands tightly." he ordered and Allen clenched his hands till his knuckles were white. He didn't know how but the next minute Tyki was swinging around the handcuffs.

Allen look in amazement. "How did you manage that trick." Allen asked. Tyki smiled and held up a small bottle of lotion in his hand. "Oh so that's how." Allen said rolling his eyes. Tyki laughed and nodded.

"So you coming boy or are you going to get tied up again." he said walking over to the window and waited for Allen. Allen nodded and got up putting his boots on he walked over. He looked over the balcany to see his dog.

"How are we getting down there..." He started to ask before Tyki scooped him up and held him bridal style. He jumped onto the railing and Allen clung to him for dear life. Tyki chuckled.

"You're fine boy I would never drop family." he said and jumped onto a nearby treelimb before jumping down to the ground. Allen stared at him in shock. Tyki again chuckled. "I'll explain it all to you when we get home now okay." he said smiling. "We have been looking for you for a long while now." he said and Timcanpy barked happily standing beside Tyki.

"Family?" Allen looked down. He didn't know much about his family but he knew they had to be good people. Then it came to his mind. "Are you the one who has been murdering people!" he exclaimed in horror. Tyki shook his head.

"No another group of people have also been looking for you. They also had been looking for the other members of the Noah family but we desquesed our looks when we go out in public." he said. Allen nodded believing him and felt warm against Tyki.

Oh shit. Was he starting to feel something for this man. He blushed ever-so-lightly at the thought that he /may/ have fallen in love with him.

Tyki started his walk home. He soon had Allen on his back instead so he could carry him easier. Allen fell asleep on the walk home. It was oh-so quiet outside and it was peaceful. Timcanpy followed Tyki loyally so Allen knew he could trust him. Tyki smiled when he noticed the kid fell asleep.

(** In Allen's dream /head/ )**

"Run Run child try to run.  
You wont be able to run for long  
Black bird sing to the white bird long lost  
Sing Sing Sing all you want  
Run Run child try to run from me and I will always find you." A voice chanted threw the darkeness that Allen walked around. (** That took me forever to think of.) **Allen screamed when it became scarier and his head started to hurt. He fell to his knees in the darkness as the voice said "Join me Join me." over and over again.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled.

(** Back to present.)**

Tyki watched the boy sleep and roll around. He noticed the boy was having a nightmare which was no good for him.

Allen sat up and panted holding the blanket tightly. He looked around the room and spotted Tyki. 'So that part was real' he said to his self. He couldn't place what just happened.

_**Welp that's the end of that chapter please comment review whatever it's called I get the two mixed up anyways all the time. I said phone instead of some once and so yeah don't laugh to hard XD. Have a good night!~**_


	7. Chapter 7

StoryTime

Chapter 7

_**Okay so far I have been writing pretty porely. I just relized that so I am sorry**__**. **__**Now On the other hand. I will not be able to upload tomorrow unfortunatly -.- My mom is deciding to take us somewhere so yeah. Anyhow I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. School starts in a few weeks so fair warning if I havn't posted then yeah I'm at school and doing homework and or at FBLA or Yearbook. That and or Math tutoring DX. Anyways enough talk. Forward on with the story hehe.**_

Allen panted waking up and looked around the room. When he saw Tyki he calmed down slightly before sighing and relaxing his self some. Tyki didn't wake. He was leaning back in a chair with a book on his face. An old cigeratte hanging from his mouth. His hands were folded over his stomach and his legs crossed and kicked out. His first two buttons on his dress shirt was undone expossing the top part of his chest. He still had his boots on and his hair was a mess. Allen giggled some at the sight of the man's hair a mess.

Allen pulled the blanket off his self. Once again he was wearing an over sized dress shirt and a pair of shorts. He sighed and looked around the room again. He was looking for what time it was and then found a clock. It said it was midnight and Allen let out a yawn. He saw Timcanpy curled up beside Tyki sleeping and laughed quietly. He looked around the room again and it looked much like Lenalee's room except it was a King sized bed with drappings and Red blankets with brown head boards. The carpet was as well red and the window stood open. Allen noticed there was little lights in each corner of the room that was on.

Tyki's book fell off his face and onto the floor. Allen jumped slightly at the sudden noise and sighed when he saw it was just his book fell. Tyki's face looked calm and relaxed. Allen made a move to get out of the bed. As soon as he put his foot on the soft carpeting he heard Tyki mumble and then saw him crack open an eye.

"Shh boy...People do sleep this late at night." he said with complete sarcasm in his voice. Allen was amazed. He woke the sleeping man by simply stepping onto the carpet. He looked over to Tyki who was smiling at him. Tyki sat up in his chair and picked up his book.

"Thank you..." Allen said smiling and Tyki held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't start thanking me boy. I only did what was human now get back to bed." He said and put his book back on his face leaning back once agian. Allen tilted his head to the side and only shrugged.

"I can't go back to sleep I had a nightmare..." he said and Tyki started to laugh quietly. He sat up and put his book on a small table beside the chair. He stood up and stretched. His steps were graceful as he walked over and sat at the other end of the bed. He pulled his boots off and laid down.

"How bout if someone is here with you. This is what I do when any family has a nightmare." Allen still didn't understand how he meant he was family with them but laid down next to him some. Tyki wrapped an arm around the boy's small frame and he blushed lightly.

"Sleep now child  
Sleep and forget his name  
Forget the pain forget the sorrow  
Run away from him Forget his name Forget the pain." he whispered into the boy's ear and Allen felt his eyes starting to close. The man's singing was beautiful. Allen soon forgot the words the previous dream had chanted at him and now only had that soft melody in his head. He sighed and snuggled into the blankets and pillows happily.

(** In the morning.)**

Allen woke up with a soft yawn coming out of his mouth. He pushed his self up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room in the daylight. It seemed to be like blood. He cringed at the small thought before he noticed that there was a small suite on the bed. He got up. He didn't see Tyki anwhere and decided to get dressed. There was a small note card on the clothes.

"Sorry if these clothes are to big. We will have some tailored for you later. Come down and join the family and we shall explain everything." Thats all the note said. He set the note down and put on the suite. It was pretty nice looking on him and he smiled. He put on the pair of gloves that came with it. He petted the still sleeping dog before he left the room.

''Ready sir Walker." a female voice came from no where making Allen jump slightly. The lady bowed. "Sorry for scaring you. Sir Mikk asked me to show you to the family dining hall." she said and turned to start walking. Allen hated that treatment from people already. He couldn't tell why some people would love that.

The women led him to a large double doored room after a long hallway of black walls and purple and black diamond tiles. The women pushed open the door and moved out of Allen's way. Allen walked in slowly and sat down where she led him. He kept his head down until he sat down. It was a fairly lit room with a long table with white silk table cloth. The walls were also black and the tiles were the same. The chairs were large and were red with brown wood for the back.

He looked around the table to see other people and smiled some not to offend them. He saw they all had a regular skin tone this time. A little girl with layed flat light blue hair sat next to him smiling widely. She was wearing a purple and pink dress and bow. She spoke to him first. "Hi Allen-Kun. Its me Road!~" she said in her sing songy voice and sat back in her chair.

He nodded and saw Tyki right across from him. "Of course you know me boy so no need for an introduction." he said smiling. He had his hair tied back but some still down. His eyes were a dark black and not yellow. His skin was a normal creamy color. Allen nodded and smiled at him. He looked down the table further and saw a long blonde haired boy with the same creamy skin and green eyes looked back at him smiling. His hair was tied back into a tight but not high pony tail. He sat there holding onto another boy's hand. His hair was a dark black his skin also a creamy color. His hair was slicked back some but spikes were still visible. "Im David." the black haired one said. "And I'm Jasdero!" the blond boy said. "And were twins." the said happily in unision and Allen nodded.

He smiled down the table to see who else was sitting there. There was a muscular man with dark hair slicked back. His skin was slightly tanned and he also had dark eyes. He gave Allen a small smile. "I'm Skin." he said crossing his arms and looking away. Allen nodded and saw a man at the end of the table. He had brown hair slicked back and his brown eyes were looking at him happily. "And I am Adam~!" he said happily.

Allen nodded. "Nice to meet you all." he said and smiled at them.

Adam smiled. "As well you my dear new family member." he said before smiling more. "Red Allen Walker." he said. Allen's face changed.

"But my name is just Allen Walker." he said and Adam scuffed.

"I see the man changed your first and middle name." he said and smiled at him. "I am you're real father. I am Adam Walker." he said with a large grin.

Allen stared at him in shock.

_**Cliff hangers...gotta love them XD. This didn't quite go the way that I thought of it but oh well. It's close enough. Any how review comment XD and hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. And yes I know it was shorter but I just wanted to tease you guys further. I'm that evil hehe. Oh and if I can find a way to upload it I am drawing a picture of the way I made them look in this chapter. **_


	8. Authors Note

_**I'M sorry I haven't written in a while. I'M kinda having school issues but during my Academy I will be writing and I will post more than one chapter sometime soon. Also I have had a writers block. It's been forever since I have had one of those but I will get out of that soon. Well hope you all are doing well.**_


	9. Authors notation 2

Sorry I have been so long a new chapter should be uploaded soon if your still reading XD


End file.
